<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Lumity Month 2020 by AFloatInShips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287948">For Lumity Month 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFloatInShips/pseuds/AFloatInShips'>AFloatInShips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda Fluff, Completed, Crushes, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fights, First Kiss, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, Meeting the Parents, Mutual Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Thief AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFloatInShips/pseuds/AFloatInShips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hiatus is killing me but thankfully TheKitsune came up with an excellent thing. Hope you guys enjoy my entries into Lumity Month 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys, so a little announcement. I am planning on doing the Lumity month that was pitched by TheKitsune, so none of my normal stories will be continued for a month. I will also be writing for every single prompt they posted (I am already almost halfway done,). I will be adding each onto this specific one so that way it isn't all over the place. I also won't be writing them to long, maybe at most a paragraph or two. There probably won't be an overarching plot but maybe at most some references to previous or future chapters and prompts. It will also all be at most PG. I hope you guys enjoy them though and I hope to have fun with it :-) </p><p>Prompts I am following (yes I am doing all of them):<br/>
Sep 14. Crushing Hard<br/>
Sep 15. Studying Together<br/>
Sep 16. Azura Bookclub<br/>
Sep 17. Confession<br/>
Sep 18. First Date<br/>
Sep 19. Sick Day<br/>
Sep 20. Meeting the Parents (Either Eda or Camilla for Amity or the Blights for Luz)<br/>
Sep 21. Human World Visit<br/>
Sep 22. Body Swap<br/>
Sep 23. Free Day<br/>
Sep 24. Sleepover<br/>
Sep 25. First Kiss<br/>
Sep 26. Holidays<br/>
Sep 27. Twins Day (Matching clothes, hair style, etc)<br/>
Sep 28. AU<br/>
Sep 29. First Fight<br/>
Sep 30. Cuddles<br/>
Oct 1. Wedding<br/>
Oct 2. Scary Movie<br/>
Oct 3. Sleepover<br/>
Oct 4. Flowers<br/>
Oct 5. Grom 2<br/>
Oct 6. Personal Lumity Headcanons<br/>
Oct 7. Diary Entries (Amity’s or Luz’s)<br/>
Oct 8. Selfies<br/>
Oct 9. Scars<br/>
Oct 10. Birthday<br/>
Oct 11. Cosplay<br/>
Oct 12. Lumity - Future/Next Gen<br/>
Oct 13. Free Day</p><p> </p><p>See you all on sept. 14th</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prompt: Crushing Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amity sat in class, bored. Normally she wouldn’t have been this bored in class but things have changed recently. She practically wanted to spend all her time with Luz. She looked to her left where Luz sat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Luz the Human, Luz Noceda.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh how I love you. No matter what you do or what you say I could never stop loving you. I would hurt anyone who even touches or looks at you wrong. I want to be there when you wake up and when you fall asleep. I just wan-”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She realized she had been staring for a while when Luz met her gaze. She quickly turned her head away, going into a full blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Little did she know that while she was having her little gay panic, Luz was thinking something of her own. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Amity is so cute. I love her so much. Her crush is one lucky person whoever they are. I wish it were me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Luz slumped down in her seat, feeling defeated. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whelp, it begins. Lumity month is here and I am so excited and nervous to present this to you guys. I hope you guys enjoy it, I have been working super hard on this and I am so happy it is finally here. The first chapter is admittedly short but I promise they get longer/shorter as time goes on. I somewhat based this chapter on a web comic (not Lumity related) but I hope you still like it This should be a fun experience for all. :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prompt: Studying Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you sure that Eda is fine with me being here?” Amity asked, looking around the room. Sure, she had been there before, but never with just Luz there. She was honestly quite nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “She said it was fine, all we are doing is studying after all.” Luz said, her signature smile on full. Amity couldn’t help but blush at the sight of Luz doing-well just about anything Luz did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right so, um, what exactly are we studying?” Luz looked down, “I kind of lied about the studying, I mainly just wanted to spend some time with you.” Amity looked at her, “But we can study if you really want to, Amity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity looked a bit flushed, “I mean- we could or maybe we could just hang out as you said, there isn’t really a need for studying if you think there isn’t.” Luz ran over and hugged Amity, “Alright then, What do you say we hold an impromptu Azura Book Club meeting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like that.” Amity said, blushing and out of breath.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly, some of these prompts I had a bit of a harder time with so they end up just being lead ins to the next one. I didn't realize how pathetic that was 'til I converted this one on here and I am so sorry. Tomorrows is really good though so, I am looking forward to sharing that one. I am still so sorry if this seems bad though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prompt: Azura Book Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> “Alright Amity Blight, as our president, it is up to you to settle us down.” Amity looked at Luz then around the room that only the two were in. “Um, Luz settle down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “NEVER! Down with oppression!” Luz chanted, jumping up and down. Amity let out a chuckle, “Okay then, what if I offer you a first lady spot?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz stopped and looked at Amity, “My needs have been met. As First Lady, I demand you sit right there.” Amity looked at the spot Luz pointed at, “Okay? But why?” Luz snickered, “I just think you would like it there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity looked puzzled for a second but followed orders and sat down with her legs crossed. “Alright now wh-” She was quickly interrupted by Luz sitting down in her lap. Her face blushed super hard and she was at a loss for words. “Thanks Amity, you are super comfortable.” “N-n-no problem, Luz.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz opened up the Azura book and began reading. Amity wrapped her arms around Luz’s waist and started listening attentively. After a while, Amity fell asleep. Luz looked back at her and smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know she is in love with someone else, but maybe I could just confess my feelings. Worst that could happen is she says no I suppose.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She put down the book and snuggled into Amity, falling asleep in her arms. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am posting these Midnight in California time (No I am not currently on fire) So that might explain why it could be either really early or even really late. Still though, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, tomorrow's prompt begins pretty much all the romantic chapters of this fan-fiction so until then, be safe ;-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Prompt: Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On a normal day, Amity would not have been walking through this part of the forest by herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a normal day, Amity would have been studying away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, on this day, Luz met Amity after class, “Amity, if you would be so kind, could you meet me at these coordinates after school?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure Luz. Why?” Luz smiled, cheekily, “You’ll see Blight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is how Amity got here, following the coordinates because the girl her heart yearned for asked her to. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is how most people die.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Amity thought as she made it to a clearing. She looked over and saw Luz writing something down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luz!” She shouted. Luz looked up and saw Amity, she quickly waved her over. Amity ran over and met Luz halfway, where they hugged each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up? Is everything alright?” Amity asked. Luz nodded, “Yeah I just have something I wanted to ask you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity thought for a second and then sighed, she placed her hand on Luz’s shoulder, “Well, that sure is a coincidence because I have something I really want to ask you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz looked at her confused. “Oh? What did you want to ask?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, wouldn’t you much rather ask yours first?” Amity asked. Luz looked a bit downtrodden, “I have a feeling I might need to change mine based on yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity was skeptical, still she wanted to see Luz smile, “Alright then,” Amity took Luz’ hands into hers, “Luz Noceda, would you go on a date with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz’s jaw dropped, “I’m sorry what?” was all she managed to stammer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity took notice of her expression, “I’m sorry. You see, I wanted to ask you back at Grom but I chickened out and I have been wanting to ask you out for a while. So I figured why-why not just go for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz was still struck by the question so, after she regained herself, she said, “Well, before I answer your question, would you want to see mine?” Amity nodded, prompting Luz to grab her hand and take her to where she was standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the ground it said, <strong><em>“Hey Amity, would you maybe want to be my girlfriend?”</em></strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity looked at Luz, who currently had a huge smile on her face. “So I’ll take it, your answer is yes?” Amity asked. “All the way Amity.” The two girls embraced. “So, where do  we go for our first date?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for how inconsistent the formatting is, I am still trying to find what works. Also, I don't exactly know how to apostrophe "Luz" so sorry about that.<br/>Also, I have a confession of my own. Despite how romantic the rest of the prompts shall be, I myself have never been in a relationship. So I apologize if they seem cliche or even cringe worthy. I just love this ship a lot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Prompt: First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>King was watching Luz pace, taking note on how nervous Luz was. </span>
  <span>“I don’t know King, what if this goes wrong? And Amity realizes she hates me, y ella no quiere volver a hablarme?!?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I feel like you are blowing this way out of proportion, Luz. Didn’t she ask you first?” King asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes she did, but she is so perfect and I am such a fool at times and I don’t want to mess this up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on the door, all of a sudden her window opened, “Luz your friend is here to see you.” Hooty said, getting way too close to Luz’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Hooty.” Luz quickly hopped up and ran downstairs, she opened the door to come face to face with Amity. “Hey Luz!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amity, how’s it hanging?” Amity looked around. “I’m not really hanging anything.” Luz really needed to remind herself of the lingo difference on the isles. </span>
  <span>“Sorry Amity, I am really nervous.” Amity grasped Luz’s hand, “I think you have already proven that anything you do makes me love you, so you needn't worry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz squeezed her hand, “ Thanks Amity, so where are we going?” “I know this place that is super nice but also crazy and I think you are going to have a great time there.” and so, the two girls walked off, ready for their first date.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had no idea where to go with the date so I kind of just did the preparation for the date and how nervous Luz. I also don't speak Spanish but I didn't want to take away from Luz's identity so I used google translate, sorry if it is incorrect at all. </p><p>Also, I created a little Hooty out of cardboard and am going to tape it to my bedroom door and I am so happy about it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Prompt: Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A simple cold, that was all this was. Luz felt sick yesterday and now it had just turned into a simple cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her witch friends had not been handling it well though, thinking she was dying for some reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eda was flipping through every one of her books trying to find something on how to cure her human, Lilith couldn’t care less, King was preparing Luz’s funeral, and Willow and Gus were promptly trying to grow a healing plant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only one who had kept a level head was Amity, who was sitting next to Luz holding her hand and reading a book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you freaking out?” Luz asked sickly, turning her head to the witch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity shrugged, “If anything is going to kill Luz the human, I know pretty well that  it won’t be some common cold.” Luz smiled, she crawled up and put her head in Amity. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Amity continued reading her book, telling the others to buzz off every time they came to both Luz.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one was rushed because the original thing I had written, I determined was a bit much, deleted it and rewrote it. I must admit I am insanely proud of this rewrite if it isa bit ridiculous. Tomorrow's prompt gave me room for a really big story so until then, I'll see you around.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Prompt: Meet the Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amity and Luz were standing across the street from where Luz lived in the human world. Amity noted that the house, while not grand, actually looked really nice. It was nice and small, a lot like Luz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz, however, was noting the grass and how the color had changed quite a bit seeing how she just vomited in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amity, I don’t think I can go through with this.” Amity knelt besides her girlfriend, patting her back. “Luz, I am sure it will be okay. From what you told me, your mom seems almost like a saint.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Amity, I lied to her for a whole three months. Now I just show up out of nowhere, going to tell her ‘yeah I was gone in a witch dimension where I met the love of my life, a crazy owl lady, and fought an overlord to near death!’ This is not something you would normally say after leaving for camp Amity.”  </span>
  <span>Luz had her head in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity sighed, she reached out and wrapped her arms around Luz, “Hey, do you remember when I was scared to face The Grometheus and you said that you would be my fearless warrior?” Luz looked up, “Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now it is my turn. Luz Noceda, I shall be your fearless champion this time.” Amity stood up and smiled, lending her hand to Luz. Luz grabbed the hand and hoisted herself up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave Amity a tight hug, turning the witch red. “Alright then, let us go do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked across the street, hand in hand. When they got to the door, Luz let go to ring the doorbell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only when they heard footsteps on the other side that Amity’s own anxiety kicked in. She turned a bright red as Camilia opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took only one second for Luz to be scooped up in a huge embrace by her mother, all before Amity could even blink. “Bebé te extrañé!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz smiled and returned the hug, “Yo también te extrañé mamá!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camilia put her daughter down before turning her attention to Amity, “Oh, sorry about that. I am Miss Noceda, and you must be Amity Blight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Amity was blushing even harder, she stuck out her hand in a very awkward way, “Yes, I am. How did you know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camilia shook Amity’s hand, “Luz mentioned your green hair and a pair of beautiful golden eyes. Though she said you had a pale complexion but you look quite red to me” Amity could have died right then and there from how much her heart was rushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so happy my daughter has met such a good friend.” Amity felt like she was stabbed in the chest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That whole friend thing is like a knife to the heart.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Luz who had moved next to her, “Actually, mamá, Amity is a bit more than just a friend.” Luz stuck her hand down and interlaced her fingers with Amity, who was screaming on the inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camilia looked down and noticed the fingers. It didn’t take her long to put two and two together, she smiled hugely before embracing both girls. “Ah, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, cariño. Tu primera relación, y bastante atractiva también.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz blushed, “Mamá!” she said embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity looked at Luz, “What did she say?” “It isn’t important.” Luz smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camilia put the two girls down, “Now come inside, you must tell me all about camp.” Luz smiled shyly, “Heh, about that.” She hid behind Amity, “Amity has something she needs to tell you. “Luz!” Amity harshly whispered. “Your turn to be the Fearless Champion!” Luz sang. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I heard people were talking crap about Camilia, Willow, and Gus. That isn't cool because they (and a lot of the rest of the characters) are fantastic characters Gus is a literal ball of happiness and Willow is such a great friend and expertly written. Also, I just want to take this moment to say I easily consider Luz to be one of the greatest cartoon protagonists there ever was. (Luz and Amity both rank at second place on my all time top favorite characters. Luz is slightly higher than Amity but both are just the greatest.) So there are my two cents.</p><p>The next prompt is actually a direct sequel to this one and I am as always really excited to share it with you! Until then, please take care of yourselves, remember that you are loved, and I look forward to hearing from you! :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Prompt: Human World Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Camilia was not surprised to find out her daughter hadn’t gone to camp (something she didn't know if it was good or bad.) </span>
  <span>Honestly knowing Luz, it wasn’t a surprise at all to find out she somehow ended up in an alternate dimension where there were witches and demons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cherry on top of it all, however, was the small witchling she brought home with her. Amity was certainly paler than when they first met, (Camilia could have sworn she was bright red, especially after Luz told her they were dating.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity had explained the history and laws of her land quite well. Camilia was only taken aback when she had heard just how much fighting her daughter had done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, she thanked her stars the camp was paid for by the school and happy that her daughter was not only safe, but happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, two days after her daughters return, Luz decided to show Amity some human delicacies, one of which apparently included cheeseburgers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz ate sloppily while Amity ate delicately, honestly the two seemed like complete opposites. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Camilia couldn’t help but note the amount of love she saw in Amity’s eyes, as if every little thing Luz did was the most important thing in the world-err-both worlds they lived in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Camilia was about to say something to Amity when she remembered a specific detail, she quickly turned to Luz, “Mija, you’re lactose intolerant!” Luz also realized her mistake, “Ya vuelvo!” </span>
  <span>She ran to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Amity chuckled as Camilia looked at her. She let out a sigh, “You know, Amity, Luz hasn’t exactly been the most popular at her school. People always called her weird and such, I never even thought she would have a chance at love.” She placed her hand on the green-haired girl's shoulder, “I am so happy she met you.” Amity blushed and covered her face, “Thank you Ms. Noceda!” Camilia let out a chuckle as Luz came back, surprisingly more energetic than before.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Probably disappointing. I am Sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Prompt: Body Swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And then this one time, Eda, King, and I all swapped bodies to see what it was like.” Luz had been giving a rundown of her adventures that Amity wasn’t present for today. Amity wasn’t entirely sure how this started but she was too enamored to try to stop Luz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though this story had her wanting to ask some questions, “Wait wait wait, You guys switched bodies?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, I was Eda, Eda was King, and King was me.” Amity looked rather confused, “How did she do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, she just picked up her staff like this, spun it around while saying body swap and poof. We became one another.” Luz said, holding a pencil like a staff. Amity was tempted to try something, “Would you maybe want to body swap with me?” Amity asked, slightly blushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Luz was more than surprised to hear her usually uptight girlfriend suggest this, but she wasn’t about to pass this up. “Yes!” She said, jumping up and down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls stood together, Amity held her wand above their heads and yelled “Body Swap.” A bright light shone around them and then died away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it work?” Luz said, looking to her right at...her body. Yep, it definitely worked. “Well Luz, what do you think?” Amity in Luz’s body asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz in Amity’s body thought for a second, “We should have names, like a fusion type name. Seeing how you are in my body, you can be AmiLuz.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>AmiLuz chuckled, “I like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz thought for a second, “My name can be LuMity, because we illuminate the room when we are together.” She said, finger guns pointed at AmiLuz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> AmiLuz blushed hard, “I like your name. It is cute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>LuMity smiled and put her hands on AmiLuz’s cheeks. “My cheeks are so soft, this is so weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Are my hands always this cold? I feel like I just got hit with an ice spell.” AmiLuz asked. LuMity chuckled, “Yeah it is like that a lot. But I love it. We should probably switch back now before something chaotic happens.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” AmiLuz sighed. LuMity’s eyes randomly lit up, “I get to cast the spell though!” She said, jumping with joy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>AmiLuz chuckled as LuMity pulled out the wand and waved it over their head. “Body Swap!” She yelled as the room once again grew bright. Amity and Luz were in their original bodies now. “We  should do that again sometime. Maybe longer than today.” Luz said, hands rubbing together. Amity smiles, “Yeah, I would like that.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Couldn't resist.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Prompt: Free Day (Through the Window)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>*thud* </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity opened her eyes to a rather peculiar sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*thud*</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was coming from her window. A bright light was shining through it She walked over to it and opened it. A third pebble came shooting through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*crash* "Whelp, there goes a vase," she sighed  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked out and saw in light, “I love you Amity!” and standing underneath the light was her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p><span> “Luz! It is 3 O’Clock in the morning!” Luz replied back, “Love n</span>ever sleeps Babe!”</p><p>Amity chuckled, “Isn’t Eda going to be mad at you for being out late?”</p><p>Luz looked down for a second. “CRAP! I’ll see you in a few hours!” She ran off, leaving Amity laughing, “What a dork.”</p><p>The lights shifted so to read, <strong>“But I’m your dork.”</strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>80's romantic comedy, "Say Anything" is my jam</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Prompt: Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Sorry for the last minute request, Edric and Emira are practicing for this illusionist thing and have been using me for practice. I figured I could ask you for an escape.” Amity stated.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity was standing at the foot of Luz’s bed, well mattress... on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No prob, Amity. Eda said it was fine and I love spending time with you.” Luz said, with her hand behind her head. This would technically be the first time they slept together at night (not including the numerous times they cuddled during their Azura Book Clubs.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two girls spent some time chatting before Eda walked in, “Alright girls, bed time. Remember, keep it to at least a child level sleepover.” Luz threw a pillow at the door, “EDA!” Eda skipped out of the room, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity was super red in the face, “Hey Amity, you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, just slightly nervous.” Amity replied. Luz chuckled as she threw off the covers, “well there is nothing to be worried about for I AM HERE!” she said this last part in a deep voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity laid down in the cot as Luz turned off the light. She quickly drew a light glyph as she lied down next to her girl. She rolled over and placed her arm around Amity’s chest, “Hey, I love you Amity.” Amity, (who had been blushing super hard this whole time and fighting the sudden urge to explosde) managed to stammer out, “I l-love you too Luz.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I really want to kiss her right now’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Amity thought. She wrapped her arm around Luz and brought her forehead to Luz. Luz had managed to fall asleep pretty fast as Amity lay there thinking about her. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I want to spend the rest of my life with her,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the last thought that crossed her mind before falling asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys, sorry I have been a bit late to respond to your comments. Things haven't exactly been going well for me and I have been thinking about stuff. This whole Lumity month is the only thing keeping me going as I fight through my recent onslaught of Depression. I want to thank you all however just for how nice you have all been to me. You guys really are the best and I appreciate all of you. I am so ready for season 2 of TOH, and for you all to read the rest of these prompts :-)</p><p>Also, points to whoever finds the reference to my favorite anime.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Prompt: First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Amity?” Luz was sitting besides her girlfriend, Amity Blight, in the library. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity was busy studying for an important exam coming up while Luz was just chilling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Luz?” Amity replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz looked at her, “have you ever been kissed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity dropped her book onto the table, face turning bright red, “W-What? Where i-is this c-coming from?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz looked up, “I am just curious is all.” </span>
</p><p><span>Amity relaxed a little, “Oh alright," She sighed, "No I have not been kissed before, then again, you are my first relationship.” </span>Luz chuckled, smiling devilishly.</p><p>Amity had gone to pick up her book once again when Luz quickly shot up and grasped Amity’s face. Turning Amity’s lips towards hers, Luz very delicately placed a kiss on her lips. Amity has gone completely still, unable to think or move as the girl who she had fallen so madly in love with was kissing her.</p><p>After about a few seconds (though it felt like a lifetime to Amity), Luz pulled away. “Hehe, now we are both each other’s first kiss.” Luz jokes, putting a peace sign next to her eye.</p><p>Amity was still stuck in pause mode, face all red causing Luz to get worried. “Oh cramity, Amity I should have asked for permission. Please don’t be mad.”</p><p>Amity squeaked, “oh wow.” before she brought her head forward and kissed Luz.</p><p>It was definitely a lot messier than the first but it was enough for Luz to begin blushing. If either one could have had their way, they would have stayed in that place with their lips locked forever. Eventually, Amity pulled away  to say, “I really love you Luz.” Luz smiled, “Ditto Amity, I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Prompt: Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was April 1st, the most foolish day of the year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t have this holiday on the boiling isles, but Luz wasn’t going to let that stop her. She had a plan, and a list. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First on the list was Willow. Luz walked up to her friend in the hall, “Hey Willow, your fly is down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow looked at Luz, “my what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your zipper.” Willow looked down as Luz brought up her finger. “April fool’s!” Luz exclaimed, chanting victoriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Willow looked confused, “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a human holiday, essentially today you play a prank on your friend’s for fun. I got you so next up is Gus and last is Amity, I got Eda and King this morning with a whoopee cushion. I am going to go get Gus now, see you later Willow.” Luz ran off, not realizing that she had inadvertently given Willow a plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus was rather easy to get, convincing him a clown had invaded the school caused him to panic a bit way too much though. Luz had one final victim, her girlfriend, Amity. </span>
  <span>She knew just what she was going to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She headed on over to Amity’s locker, but something wasn’t quite right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity wasn’t at it, nor was she anywhere in the hall. Luz had some suspicions but she didn’t think too much about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She whipped out a can of silly string, she would just set it up so it would spray all over the unsuspecting girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Luz reached up to open the locker, but just as she did, a purple goop shot out and pinned Luz on the ground. Shocked, she tried to free herself, until she looked over and saw Amity walk around the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity made her way over and knelt next to Luz, “How?” Luz asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Willow let me know ahead of time, gave me some time to set up a reverse trap.” Amity said, “April fool’s babe!” Luz let out a laugh as Amity pecked her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Amity got up and walked off, “Hey Ams, you're going to let me go right? Amity? AMITY?!?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>April Fool's Day counts right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Prompt: Twin Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Luz, I am not so sure about this.” </span>
  <span>“Come on, Amity. I am sure it will look great.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity sighed, wondering how Luz had even gotten her to do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She couldn’t tell if she was going to die from embarrassment of the suit or the fact that Luz would be wearing the exact same thing on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a hint of hesitation, she opened up the door and looked at Luz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz took notice of how the suit looked on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a proud tear in her eye, she zipped up her suit the rest of the way and walked over to Amity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed her paws on Amity’s shoulders, “Now we are both otters...with a dark side.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I struggled heavily with this prompt for a while. So I am sorry if it isn't too good. I myself found it quite humorous though, I must admit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Prompt: AU (Thief Time, my dear readers)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luz Noceda was the boiling isle’s most infamous thief. She had been able to sneak into the most well guarded of places and come out with the most impressive of treasures. </span>
  <span>She had been made public enemy number one, especially after The Owl Lady had disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unbeknownst to the public, but Luz had been taught by The Owl Lady herself. Taken in at a young age, The Owl Lady had given Luz the best lessons, bringing her on thefts and teaching her the ins and outs of every major building. They stole from the rich and gave to the poor (whilst occasionally stealing from them too.) They brought their finds to their hideout, and hid it away to where no one would ever find it.</span>
</p><p>When Luz reached the age of 25, The Owl Lady had disappeared, leaving Luz to carry on her legacy. Luz knew the day would come but she wasn’t ready to say good-bye to her friend.</p><p>Today, she was going to put her training to the test. She had been scouting out a treasure room bigger than her hideout, inside was supposedly the biggest diamond in all of The Boiling Isles. Luz knew this was the way to make her mentor proud, if she were still here.</p><p>The place was heavily guarded on the outside, but it seemed there was no one on the inside. Luz made her way past the guards, ducking under two having a very intense argument about the best grudgby team. She nicked the keys to the door off of a guard who had fallen asleep.</p><p>Finally, she found the door, she opened it with the key and snuck inside. She surveyed the area until bingo, the diamond she was after.</p><p>It was certainly big, but definitely nothing Luz couldn’t handle. She walked over to the diamond but just as she reached out, a fireball shot out of nowhere. Luz evaded it rather easily, getting into the attack position. She looked around once more when her eyes landed on a familiar figure.</p><p>“Who would have guessed that the infamous Luz Noceda would come waltzing into this space?” “Amity.” Luz stood straight up as she looked at the green and brown haired witch.</p><p>Amity was the number one detective on The Boiling Isles. She had earned the respect of the Isles due to figuring out the most unsolvable crimes. Luz had ran into her multiple times... and for good reason.</p><p>Amity walked up to Luz, “I didn’t expect to see you here, were you hired by the owner?” Luz asked. Amity shook her head, “No, I just knew where you would be.” she placed her hands Luz’s cheeks, “I missed you.” She pressed her lips onto Luz’s and the two made their way to the ground. </p><p>
  <span>While that is going on, allow me to fill you in. Luz had been trained by The Owl Lady for a rather long time, but at the age of 14, Luz had run into another person of the same age. Amity Blight was the detective prince of the Boiling Isles, being taught under The Owl Lady’s own sister. The two began a friendship, that friendship soon turned into a romantic longing on both ends however. Luz told Amity about her thief training a little later, Amity couldn’t care less though. After dating for a few years, Luz and Amity got married in secret and kept their marriage a secret as Luz became a world renowned thief and Amity became the number 1 detective. Due to their differing jobs, they barely got to see each other. Now back to the story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish we could do that more.” Luz stated, watching her wife get off the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity sighed, “You know the emperor keeps me on a tight leash, I have to remain at the barracks every night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz sat up, “We could run away though, leave him and his stupid ideals. We could finally get that farm we have always wanted, I have certainly saved enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity looked at her wife, “One day we can, but that day is not anytime soon.” She walked over and gave her wife a kiss, “I have to go, but I’ll message you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Luz placed her hands on Amity’s hips, “I love you Amity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I love you too Luz.” Amity let go and walked a few steps to the right, she brought out her staff and teleported away. Luz's heart sank as she watched her wife disappear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gathered herself back up though and grabbed the diamond, “Man, these guards really suck.” Luz snuck her way out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The diamond eventually did pay for their farm, but that is a story for another day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was an early one I wrote hence why it is slightly awkward. Also I did everything I could to only imply it because I really don't like writing smut (or angst for that matter, but you will be getting some rather dark angst down the line) This came off of an idea for a Persona AU but I didn't have a solid enough idea for that so I just scrapped that and came up with this thief AU</p><p> </p><p>Also I don't know why but I feel like writing domestic fluff for this ship (not set in this AU, just I have been wanting to write some). That might be what I do after Lumity month...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Prompt: First Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amity was sitting on the couch of The Owl House, face wet from the tears she had shed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earlier, Luz had been practicing some magic but carried it a bit too far and hurt herself really badly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was healed up pretty fast due to some magic potion from Lilith but it was still not enough for Amity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you always insist on doing this dumb shit? What if one day you push too far and you end up dying, huh?” Amity was in a rage induced state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz said some stuff to try and calm her down, but Amity barely heard due to her angered state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She eventually stormed out and sat on the couch crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a good ten minutes since then, and Amity had been feeling guilty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard some footsteps on the stairs as Luz entered the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Luz quietly walked over and sat with her back to Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m sorry for worrying you.” Luz stated, making Amity’s guilt had skyrocketed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted a bit and turned towards Luz, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I shouldn’t have reacted that way, I just hate seeing you in pain.” Luz held onto Amity’s wrist, they stayed like this for a while. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Prompt: Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity had been having a pretty long day.</p><p>She had a long day at school (she barely saw Luz).</p><p>It was made even worse at her after school job, her boss had yelled at her, her co-workers were very incompetent, and she had to skip break to help a customer. Honestly, today was just not her day. She was more than happy to clock out.</p><p>She walked all the way to The Owl House.</p><p>“Hiya Amity!” Hooty exclaimed, Amity just opened the door, ignoring the pest.</p><p>Luz turned and looked at her girlfriend, she quickly got up from what she was doing and ran over to Amity.</p><p>“Hey babe, what’s up?” Amity wrapped her arms around Luz and walked her to the sofa, pushing Luz down and lying on top of her.</p><p>“Long day?” Luz asked, only getting a “humpf” in response as Amity laid her head on Luz’s chest and quickly succumbed to sleep.</p><p>Luz chuckled before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and closing her eyes.</p><p>It was pretty comfy, she wouldn’t lie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Prompt: Wedding (Proposal)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Was 26 a ridiculous age to propose? Maybe to some but to Amity, she had been waiting too long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Had she had her way, Luz and her would have been married the moment that they first started dating at the age of 15 (</span>
  <em>
    <span>did that make her sound crazy?</span>
  </em>
  <span>) But she waited it out, knowing that Luz was worth every second she had to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Well, the day had come that she had decided she had waited long enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Luz had at the age of 22 bought a nice house to live in, (it wasn’t too far from Hooty but was far enough away that it could be called independently living.) and  they had been genuinely happy for a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They occasionally had arguments but every couple does, even the most perfect ones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> All of that just helped Amity to realize just how much she loved Luz and wanted to spend every moment with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She often found herself wondering if she was even worth this feeling, if she really deserved Luz’s love and affection. Yet no matter how many times she found herself feeling this way, Luz always gave her more love and affection than she could really handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is why today, Amity was going to step up and ask Luz to marry her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luz Noceda, will you marry me?” Amity was on one knee, with her hand outstretched. “Uuuuugh” Her abomination replied, causing Amity to stand up, “a bit too cliched right-I mean I don’t even know if she will say yes and here I am, haha, practicing with my abomination-err-Charlotte” Luz named it, “I am just so nervous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a notice of how low the sun was and opened up her phone. She had three notifications, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Willow: Good Luck Amity. I know Luz will say yes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Twins: E:Good Luck Mittens! E: Don’t go full tomato on her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>(She should probably find a better way to label them)</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dad: I wish you the best of luck, my daughter. If your mother wasn’t so stubborn, she would be ecstatic too. I am proud of the witch you have become, even if I am not allowed to show it at times.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at the messages before getting a new notification.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Luz &lt;3: Hey, making dinner so get home soon. Love ya!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly dispersed Charlotte and packed up her things. </span>
  <span>She made her way back to their house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stopping at the door to look down at the package she had, she opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was quickly blinded by a ton of little balls of light. “Hey Amity, welcome home.” Luz ran over and hugged Amity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luz what’s the occasion?” Luz smiled that devilish smile that always made Amity’s heart flutter, “Oh nothing, I am just happy to have my baby home.” </span>
  <span>She planted a kiss on Amity’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity was blushing, she had lost all brain function at this point (again, way too much affection for her to handle.) “Luz, can I ask you something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>What are you doing? She might not say yes” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz smiled “Anything babe!” Amity chose to ignore that little voice upon seeing Luz beam once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled the box out and placed it into Luz’s hands. Luz opened the box, inside was a ring with a tiny diamond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz began tearing up when she looked at Amity, who was full on crying streams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luz..you..are the most imp...ortant person to me and I…” Amity didn’t fully know why she was crying, she just was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She was sobbing out her question rather difficulty. “Would...you do me..the honor of marryi-” She was cut off by Luz kissing her rather passionately. S</span>
  <span>he closed her eyes and pushed into the kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz pulled back, tears full on in her eyes, “Yes Amity, I will marry you.” </span>
  <span>Luz lifted Amity up and kissed the girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears of joy were shed that night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Reason it isn't their actual wedding is because I have no idea how to write for that. It would have been way too much, y'know? Also, I might make this and a future prompt the basis for that Domestic Fluff one I want to write. Who knows? I hope you readers enjoyed it and are taking care of yourselves :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Prompt: Scary Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello?” Rebecca looked out of the shower, searching around for whatever caused the noise. She stepped out of the shower, covering herself in a towel. She took a few steps and opened the bathroom door. No one was there. She turned around to be greeted by a figure in a mask, who held up a meat tenderizer and brought it down…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BLEGH!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During this entire scene, Luz had slowly been creeping her hand to Amity’s thigh, and right as the man was revealed, she brought down her hand and let out a weird noise, scaring Amity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Amity stood up before looking over at her girlfriend, who was on the floor laughing. </span>
  <span>“Really Luz?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz looked up, “Sorry, you were just so on edge that I couldn’t resist. Plus it is fun getting scared isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity thought for a second before chuckling, “I guess so. But I’ll get you next time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure you will” The two girls retook their seats on the coach, but what Luz didn’t know was that Amity had activated an abomination spell that would attack at around an hour and a half into the movie, making Amity the ultimate winner for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Prompt: Sleepover 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luz had fallen asleep rather early this sleepover, leaving Amity alone with just her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had the normal </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Am I really worthy of her?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Does she really love me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> before looking over at Luz and deciding to do something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She quietly scooted over and lifted herself above Luz, she moved in to take a kiss but stopped right in front of Luz’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what am I doing? Why do I always want to kiss her?” She sighed taking note of Luz’s face, “Though it is quite unfair that she is this cute even when sleeping.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity hadn’t realized she said all of this out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz opened her eyes to be greeted by the sight of Amity hovering over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity’s face turned bright red as she flung herself to the other side of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz wiggled over and put her arm around Amity. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“aaaaaaaaah!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>was all that was going through the witch’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Luz brought her face to Amity’s ear, “Amity, what were you doing just now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity had pretty much gone brain dead at this point, she buried her face in the pillow. “N-n-nothing.” she mustered out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz chuckled before turning Amity over and positioning herself on top of her, “Liar!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then closed the gap between their lips, Amity felt like she had died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz went to pull away but Amity wrapped her arms around Luz’s head and pulled her in for another kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is enough of that, so for a distraction, Hooty was outside shoving an entire ant hill down his beak whilst singing "Hootie Hoo" by Outkast.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not entirely proud of this one but tomorrow is hand's down my favorite one out of all of them. So see ya tomorrow!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Prompt: Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Just the girl I wanted to see!” Amity was startled as Luz jumped onto the bench she was sitting at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to look at the excited human, “Um, yeah? I have been sitting here for a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz sat down and reached into the biggest compartment of her backpack, “So recently, I was back in the homeworld to spend some time with mi mamá. While there, I thought I could get you a gift but I didn’t know what but luckily I saw this post about a special flower…” Luz pulled out a glass container that had a rose sitting in it. “This is a preserved fresh rose, it originates from Germany and signifies an undying love. So I bought one, used some magic to recolor it, and now I am presenting it to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing, she held the gift out to Amity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity had become so red that she could have been compared to a ripe tomato, she took the gift into her hand and studied it a bit. It was green, like Azura’s hair and sat in a tiny bush that was purple and white. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to Luz with tears in her eyes, “Thanks Luz. It’s beautiful.” Luz smiled and placed a kiss on Amity’s cheek, “I love you Amity!” Amity cherished the Rose and put it in a safe space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, it would become a centerpiece in the house they shared when they got older. For now though, it was an incredibly thoughtful gift from a one of a kind girlfriend.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whelp, here it is! The prompt I have been most excited to show you guys, I hope you guys love it as much as I do! :-D</p><p>I legit wish I knew how to draw so I could draw up a concept for the flower (and maybe Luz giving it to Amity) but I cant draw for the life of me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Prompt: Grom 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I am surprised I got this far,” Amity said, her arms wrapped around Luz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz smiled, “Yeah, shame you never got to ask out your crush last year. But at least you are with me, eh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity barely heard this over the music, “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz sighed, “nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both girls looked over at the second year who had been named Grom queen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hard to believe that was us last year,” Luz laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Amity placed her head on Luz’s chest, “thanks for being my fearless champion.” Luz hugged her girlfriend as they spent the rest of the night dancing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Prompt: Personal Lumity Headcanon (Witch Combat)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Practice day, a day where multiple tracks could combat to practice out their strengths against other tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, the plant track was going against the abomination track. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> The rules were simple:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-No fatal attacks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-10 feet distance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-first one knocked out of the ring loses</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- any concussions can’t and won’t be blamed on the school (should have read the fine print, suckers-HB)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first up to battle each other was the two top students from each: Amity Blight from the abomination track vs Willow Park from the plant track.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity stood looking across the circle at Willow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No holding back, okay Amity?” Willow said, smiling at Amity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity nodded, she wasn’t exactly happy with having to attack her friend who she only recently fixed her relationship with, but she knew she had no choice in the matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both got into a fighting stance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready,” Mr. Blanc (The Abomination Teacher) yelled, “Begin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Abomination, rise!” Amity summoned her abomination and had it rush at Willow, Willow however decapitated it with a vine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She followed this up with a giant flower that pushed at Amity, who summoned another Abomination that pushed back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both the flower and the abomination were in a pushing match. Amity wasn’t sure how long she could hold this up...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Amity!” a voice from her right called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head to be met with the sight of her girlfriend on the field next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz placed her hand on her lips and blew Amity a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity began blushing, causing her heart to pump more blood and activating the magic sack connected to it a bit more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The abomination grew in size, overpowering Willow’s flower and sending the bespectacled girl out of the ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity dissolved her abomination and ran over to Willow, “Oh titans, are you alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow looked up and smiled, “Yeah I am, great game Amity. Though Luz did cheat for you.” She laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity blushed before turning to where Luz was and-she was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was almost no evidence that Luz was even there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A story above, Luz looked out the window with Gus. “Thanks Gus, I really need to learn how to do that on my own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus smiled and returned to his seat, “I’ll teach you sometime, though it might be harder with paper. Also you owe me a human meaning for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz smiled out the window as Amity caught her staring and smiled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There really was no doubt that Luz had fallen head over heels for Amity.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A few explanations: The two headcanons are that A. Being around a loved one makes your magic stronger (Saw someone post about this on tumblr I think and I loved the idea) and B. that Hexside has a combat type practice (Though this one seems to be more canon based on a scene in "The First Day" .)<br/>Also, the abomination teacher is given the name Mr. Blanc  in this after his extremely talented voice actor, J.B. Blanc. I don't think the character has a canon name yet. <br/>Until next time, I have been AFloatInShips, take care of yourselves, Remember that you are loved, and Stan Lumity. :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Prompt: Diary Entry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dear Diary,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, Luz and I were hanging out and reading the new Azura book when Luz decided to ask if I wanted a drink. I said sure but as Luz went to get up, she went to place her hand on the end of the table but missed entirely, falling onto the floor. She said “I’m okay.” She then tried to get up but placed her hand on the exact same spot and fell one again. She stated, “I’m okay again.” I believe the moral of this story is that I am going to marry this girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sincerely,</span>
</p><p>Amity Blight (Soon to be Amity Noceda, I am sure of it)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Semi-Based on a personal experience at a birthday of mine, damn   table cloths X-D<br/>(I was also  7 if I am not mistaken)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Prompt: Selfies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Luz had developed the habit of sitting on Amity’s lap whilst the green haired girl was lying down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity swore her heart couldn’t take it yet it also seemed to be pumping so fast that more blood was going through her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today started off normally, Amity sat down and Luz took her place on Amity's lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled out a book and began to read when Luz pulled out her cellphone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a moment of hesitation, she held it up until she and Amity were visible on screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity looked up right as Luz planted a huge kiss on her cheek, turning the witch red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone flashed white and Luz held it up to her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She then turned it around for Amity to see, “check it out, my new wallpaper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Amity chuckled before putting her book down and wrapping her arms around Luz, “it’s perfect Luz.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am nervous about the story I wrote for tomorrow...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Prompt: Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONTENT WARNING:<br/>This chapter deals with heavy material that could be quite triggering. If you are sensitive to mentions of bullying or suicidal thoughts, please be wary going forward.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz stood outside of Hexside, waiting on Amity. Willow and Gus left earlier, but Luz wanted to wait up for her girlfriend who was currently taking a study hall.</p><p>This was fine with Luz, she hasn’t had the most pleasant day. She looked down at her wrist, there was blood. An accident. She had an accident in the garden track, causing the stitching to reopen. Repressed memories came back to her, and she was powerless to stop them. It all happened back in 7th grade....</p><p>
  <em> “Gross, that weird girl likes you.” a slice </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I am not like you, Luz. I am normal” that was all it was supposed to be </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What a Luzer!” too deep </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Your mom takes the night shift so she doesn’t have to see you.” too much blood </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No wonder your father left…” everything was getting dizzy </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “... he couldn’t handle a waste of space like you” oh god.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mija? Mija!” she could hear her but couldn’t reach out </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Jan, It is Camilia. I need an ambulance. It is my daughter.” Genuine worry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Estará bien cariño.” she felt a hand on her head </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You got her here on time. She is going to make it, just she needs a proper hospital stay.” tears were shed </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You made better progress than anyone here, Miss Noceda.” Released early. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I am so proud of you, mija.” temporary joy. </em>
</p><p>“Hey, Luz.”</p><p>
  <em> “Why couldn’t you have finished the job?” Routine bullying </em>
</p><p>“Luz?”</p><p>
  <em> “No one even wants you here.” Always the same no matter where- </em>
</p><p>“Luz?”</p><p>Luz feels a hand on her shoulder as she looks up, she is met with two golden eyes, radiating a whole lot of love.</p><p>Amity also had a look of worry, “Is everything alright?” Luz wiped her eyes and smiled, “Yeah, sorry I was just remembering some things from my home world.”</p><p>Amity looked down and noticed her wrist, “Luz, you’re bleeding!” She sat down and pulled out some bandages and began wrapping it around Luz’s wrist.</p><p>Luz stared at Amity, <em> “I guess they were wrong. I do have someone who wants me around.” </em>Amity looked up and caught Luz’s stare.</p><p>“Seriously, are you okay?” Luz didn’t answer. She just grabbed Amity’s hand and pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled back with a simple “I am now.” Amity was confused but she was also a blubbering mess so she simply nodded. The two girls headed off for the Owl House, hand in hand. Luz looked forward to her better tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this chapter during a very bad mental breakdown. I am genuinely sorry but I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.<br/>Also please remember that you are valuable and loved, because you are very important to somebody and I myself am glad you are here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Prompt: Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Normally, Amity ignored her birthday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hated the day, and her parents often chose to ignore the day (on the surface, she would always wake up to a cupcake and a nice card from her dad. Nothing from her mom however.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she was just about ready to blow this entire day off when she heard a knock at her window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Knowing exactly who was there (and putting together why she was there,) she walked over and opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She was met with the sight of Luz hanging upside down from Owlbert.</span>
  <span> “Hey Amity!” the girl shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Luz. What are you doing here?” Amity said, full on knowing why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz smiled, “A little birdy told me it was your birthday.” Of course Willow had told Luz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz adjusted herself and hopped in before wrapping her arms around Amity, “Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t much care for celebrating it. Never really had any good memories tied to it.” Luz let go of Amity and began a match of prolonged eye contact. Amity felt her cheeks begin to redden as Luz just kept staring, finally she began speaking “And that is why I am here! We are going to make this the best birthday ever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She then took Amity by the hand, ignoring the green haired girls protests, and flew out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was Amity’s first time flying on, well anything, so she held on especially tightly. “How do you know how to fly this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh after a mishap that cracked him, and The Bat Queen attempting to murder me, Willow, and Gus, Owlbert now trusts me just as much as Eda.” Amity looked up, “Wait Murder?!?!” “We’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Amity looked down and saw the Grom tree. Luz landed Owlbert and hopped off, taking Amity by the hand to a blanket that had been laid down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the two sat, Luz pulled out a picnic basket and a cake. “Luz you didn’t have to do any of this.” Amity said, blushing really hard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz smiled back, “I know but I wanted to because I love you,” she had a hint of a blush as she pulled out some food. Amity and Luz enjoyed the meal and ended the day cuddling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Luz would go on year after year topping herself at making Amity’s birthday great, but it was always this first one with the human that stuck with Amity as her favorite birthday ever.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only three prompts left and then we are done :'-(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Prompt: Cosplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How exactly did you manage to get these costumes done so accurately?” Amity was looking into the mirror, admiring the Uraraka costume Luz had made her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Luz looked over and smiled, “The power of the nerd is on my side Amity. Plus I had a lot of free time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She smiled. She stood up and adjusted her Deku costume, not noticing how Amity took in the view. </span>
  <span>“Your costume is so cool, Luz. Very accurate to the manga.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz smiled, “Thanks Amity, though I am loving the way you look in yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity blushed rather hard, nearing the point of fainting. “Yeah well, you made it so it's technically all you.” </span>
</p><p><span>She</span> <span>tried to casually put her hand on the back of her head but did it rather awkwardly, turning her head to hide her embarrassment.</span></p><p>
  <span> Luz took notice and walked over to Amity, placing her face right next to her girlfriend’s but not quite touching it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity turned to look back at Luz only for her cheek to be squished by her girlfriend’s cheek, “Hi!” Amity turned the brightest color red she had ever turned before and fainted, falling onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz laughed, before walking over and picking up her unconscious girlfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity woke to Luz holding her in her arms, “Don’t worry Amity, for I am here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz smiled, causing Amity to bury her face in her hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She managed to squeak out a rather frail “Plus Ultra.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Will you two stop flirting so we can actually have some fun for all of us?” The two girls turned their attention to the doorway, which stood a figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> King was dressed as Brainless, with a fake (or at least Luz hoped) brain exposed and wearing small khakis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “If you don’t hurry up, I will destroy UA!” He shouted before laughing maniacally and running off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity burst out laughing before Luz put her down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Alright Uraraka, we need to stop that Nomu, so we could use your float power to hover him then I shall Delaware smash him into next week.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing Deku!” Both girls laughed before running off to find King. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hooty was outside having his own adventure, “I am All-Hoot. I am the greatest hero ever, United States of Hoot! Hoot-Hoot!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't resist combining my two OTPs together sorry. There was going to be an earlier chapter where Luz introduces her to MHA but it didn't work out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Prompt: Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fancy balls definitely were not Luz’s thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small party with her friends? She could do it. A school dance? Sure. Her wedding? She was down, surprising even her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But these fancy balls the Blight family had, not so much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity took her last name in marriage but she still had to attend these gatherings for her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Luz tagged along for the free food and admittedly to get a look at her wife in a dress, but the other people were obnoxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If one more person asks me about politics in the human world, I will strangle someone.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity had gone off to meet with her brother and sister, so Luz was just sitting at a table with Willow and Gus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gus had recently gone off to become an adventurer in the human world, travelling to places undiscovered and becoming a big shot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Willow had begun a relationship with a person who she got married to, they were very supportive of her and are even at home with their kid so she could come to this thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were just catching up, reminiscing on old times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was until Luz got a note that read </span>
  <em>
    <span>“meet me in the farthest janitor closet in 30 minutes- A” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow looked at Luz suspiciously, “What you got there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz blushed, “oh nothing, just a grocery list.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow raised her eyebrow, “mhm sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Luz stood up, “Well better go find Amity. Later guys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waved as Guz waved back, he turned around to Willow, “those two just can’t keep their hands off each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Willow chuckled, “I’m surprised it took so long for them to get together in the first place. Amity sure was a blushing mess back then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Luz had made her way to the closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened the door to be greeted by her brown and green-haired wife, “Amity what’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity looked at Luz, “Can you close the door?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“oh right.” Luz turned around and shut the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back around to Amity, who had gotten closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both looked at each other for one second before Amity closed the gap and they started kissing very passionately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Amity placed her arms on Luz’s shoulders while Luz put her hands on Amity’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz separated for one second, “Why Amity, at this rate, I might think you have a crush on me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity raised her eyebrow, “Luz we have been married for 12 years.” she sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz chuckled before closing the gap again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly pulled back however, “Wait, did you want to ask me to Grom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity sat back, looking at Luz’s face for a hint of jest (which there wasn’t any) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then smacked herself in the forehead. “Luz, yes I wanted to ask you to Grom. How-how have you not realized? We have been together for a really long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Luz blushed, “I just didn’t think about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity smiled, kissing her wife again. “I really am married to a dork.” The two then began kissing passionately again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Outside of that closet, Gus was introducing the isles to some song called “Don’t Stop Believing” as Willow danced.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tomorrow is the final prompt. I am no good at goodbyes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Prompt: Free Day (Staring)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day was normal, Luz was hanging out with Willow and Gus while Amity was reading next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Amity was pretty much nose deep in the book when she felt strange all of a sudden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up only to find Luz staring at her, “um hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Luz blushed, “Hey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>” Amity went back to reading her book shrugging it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it happened again at lunch, Luz was just staring at her like she was the only one in the world with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I help you?” Amity said, trying to contain her blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luz laughed, “Sorry, I’m just thinking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity let it be at this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later on, they were both in their abomination class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity was taking notes when she noticed that Luz was once again staring at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity was going to ask why when Luz reached her hand over and grabbed Amity’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She intertwined her fingers with Amity’s, smiling. Amity felt like her heart was going a million miles per second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Amity.” Luz whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity knew she couldn’t do anything PDA in class, so she squeezed Luz’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Later on though, Luz was going to get the biggest hug and kiss of her life. Overall, today was a pretty normal day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Psst, thank you and check out the next chapter too</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Thank You and Stan Lumity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This final part is a huge thank you to the readers and commentators of this fic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Special thanks to TheKitsune for putting this whole thing together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also a huge thanks to the following commentators for continuing to motivate me to keep putting this series out:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TheKitsune</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity_Oh_Cramity1207</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Captain29thegamer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kingviper</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lycheemeyln</span>
</p><p>
  <span>CaughtPanda321</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And thank you to all the people who gave kudos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also (and this is important),</span>
  <b> STAN LUMITY</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>For now, I have been AFloatInShips, remember you are loved, take care of yourself, and believe in yourself. </span>
    
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>See you next time :-)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(also if you would be interested in a Domestic Fluff written by me, please let me know in the comments)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>